papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Belle
Belle is a female character who made her first appearance in Papa's Pancakeria Deluxe Edition! Flipdeck Info Hometown: France Loves: Reading Hates: Cruel People Occupation: Princess Belle has gained a significant amount of intelligence over the years due to her love of books, which have provided her with an elevated vocabulary, an active imagination, and an open mind. She is very confident and outspoken in her opinions and seldom likes being told what to do. Despite all this, she does not have very many friends. Her smarts and being a free-thinking attitude make her stand out from her fellow townspeople who regard her as a little odd behind her beauty. Unlike most characters in the film, Belle is not concerned about her or others' appearances and is able to look past how people appear and see into their hearts. This is how Belle manages to break the Beast's curse and restore love and laughter to the castle. Belle is somewhat a free woman for her time and refuses to be mistreated, undermined, humiliated, demeaned, or controlled by anyone, especially and specifically Gaston (in fact, he makes it quite clear that his ideal marriage with Belle includes her having "six or seven" good-looking sons with him, massaging his feet, cooking his dinner, scrubbing the floors, doing dirty work and, above all, no reading, as he considers intelligence in women to be ridiculous; this is taken one step further in his song in the musical in which he sings that womankind "occasionally" serves a purpose in marriage, specifically "extending the family tree"). However, Belle willingly listens to, takes advice from, and admires her father Maurice since, throughout most of her life, he's the only person to believe in her unconditionally. She also considers the opinions and directions of the Beast, because, like Maurice, he is able to treat her as an equal (the Beast eventually learned how throughout the course of the film). She also seemed to have a good relationship with the bookseller, presumably because of his encouraging her to pursue her love of literature. Gaston, meanwhile, views Belle and all women of the village as ornamental (someone to make him look even better). She is quite resolute when it comes to stating and upholding her opinions and maintaining her ideas. Even though Belle had said in the film that she dreams of adventure, she has also stated that she also wishes for a friend who accepts her for who she is. This is because everyone in town criticizes her for doing her own thing and they do not understand why, which makes her feel like she does not fit in. However, despite this, even when people gave her a hard time she never changed, but came to a better understanding of herself. This made the biggest difference when she broke the spell and charmed the Beast just by being herself. In the Disney Comics New Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, set a few years before the events of the first film, Belle was also shown to be somewhat bigoted in her views, refusing to associate herself with the boys in her village due to unfortunate experiences with them in the past (then slightly amending it to exclude her father after the latter jokingly asked their pet pig, Pierre, if he heard Belle consider him no different than the pig). The same serial also implies that despite her love of fairy tales, she herself did not believe in the supernatural, as when trying to explore a certain part of the Black Forest before encountering an owl, she mentioned in her thoughts she knew there were not any mythical creatures in there. Belle is quite witty and is able to use this trait to her advantage and outsmart people. When in an argument with the Beast, Belle was able to hold her ground and challenge each of the Beast's points with a cunning comeback, such as "If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away", or "You should learn to control your temper." Each of these facts left the Beast stunned and at a loss for words. Belle managed to think of these comebacks without much thought or hesitation. When Lumière and Cogsworth were attempting to lead Belle's curiosity away from the West Wing, she challenged them by saying the West Wing would not be forbidden if the Beast was not hiding something in it, also briefly stunning them. Belle's logic may also have helped her save Maurice by realizing that something was going on in the castle that she wanted to find out. Soon, in the West Wing, she is almost able to discover the true identity of the Beast, though she briefly forgets it in the end. Appearance She makes her appearance with fair skin, rosy cheeks, pink lips, brunette and hazel eyes. Her Style B is her yellow dress Gallery Belle.jpg FanmadePancakeria.png thy.jpg Belle-disney-princess-31174055-500-500.png character_disneyprincess_belle_17034676.jpeg image90.jpg imageszutrj.jpg images (3).jpg images3q4e.jpg images-w1400.jpg Belle787.jpg Belle_14.png Belle-disney-princess-13786942-1024-768.jpg Belle-disney-princess-31174056-500-500.png Belle-looks-awesome-disney-princess-29597092-1680-1050.jpg Belle-princess-belle-34427019-1024-1024.jpg disney-princess-belle-baby-wallpaper-3.jpg disney-princess-belle-standup-5-tall-bx-101917.jpg Transparent_Princess_Belle_PNG_Cartoon.png TELK0Xt.jpg Princess-Belle-belle-6382092-1056-2040.jpg 10ea1fe4ce3f507964e6d624843eb898--walt-disney-princesses-disney-princess-belle.jpg 07e2e372cd8c3a40e778deb8b569b7aa--walt-disney-princesses-disney-belle.jpg Disney princess belle by princess wilda-d5oy703.png kisspng-belle-disney-princess-belle-png-file-5a79c2fed548f1.5477161015179292148736.jpg NewBelle.jpg princess_bella_png_by_biljanatodorovic-d5ikzae.png Vector-02.png Category:Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Deluxe Edition! Debuts Category:B Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Warriors Category:Princesses Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Brunettes Category:Disney Characters Category:European Category:French Category:Humans Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Hazel Eyes